The present invention relates to a method for enhancing the survivability of polymer-inorganic nanocomposites in an aggressive environment.
Nanocomposites are a new class of materials which exhibit ultrafine phase dimensions, typically in the range 1–100 nm. Experimental work on these materials has generally shown that virtually all types and classes of nanocomposites lead to new and improved properties such as increased stiffness, strength, and heat resistance, and decreased moisture absorption, flammability, and permeability, when compared to their micro- and macrocomposite counterparts.
Numerous approaches, generally based on deposition of an inorganic coating on a polymer surface or enrichment of inorganic precursors at a polymer surface in response to exposure to an aggressive environment, have been demonstrated with varying degrees of successes, especially as to the issue of polymer durability in low earth orbit where atomic oxygen flux is very high. Material strategies for imparting durability to polymers in these space environments include direct deposition of a ceramic coating, blending with inorganic polymers and micron-scale fillers, or copolymerization with phosphezenes, phosphonates or siloxanes. These approaches have had limited success due, at least in part, to failure of the coating in service, decreased mechanical and optical properties associated with blending, formation of volatile degradation products and increased cost associated with copolymerization of inorganic monomers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing high-use temperature, light-weight polymer/inorganic nanocomposite materials with enhanced thermal stability and performance characteristics.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.